The present invention relates in general to electro-pneumatic converters, and in particular to a new and useful servo assembly utilizing a variable speed resistive network that can be used to regulate the speed of the electro-pneumatic converter.
Electro-pneumatic converters utilize a motor which controls the operation of a pneumatic device. No known electro-pneumatic converter has a variable speed capacity as an integral portion of the device. Some manufacturers, in order to provide electro-pneumatic converters of different speeds, use various servomotor/gearbox arrangements in their devices. This means that the manufacturer must supply a different converter model for a different speed. Each model is capable of only supplying a specified speed.